Little Blurb
by Invader ZaiFae
Summary: Just a little blurb that came to mind. it takes place after Zim has enslaved the Earth. Rated PG-13 for some cursing


This is a little blurb that I thought of and decided to jot down fast. It has nothing to do with any of my stories. In fact, if someone wants to use it in one of his or her stories, feel free. Just tell me, OK?  
  
****************   
  
This takes place after Zim manages to enslave the earth. It is a daily routine, in which something goes wrong. K, here goes.  
  
****************   
  
She lay down on the floor of her cleansing tank for the daily check. She no longer worried about her true identity being discovered, for she was to well disguised. No one would, could, or has ever found out that she was really the leader of the Irken Rebellion. At least, no one has and lived.   
  
The scanning bar clinks out of its place, and slowly moves over her outstretched body. It stops at her head, and moves back over. A knot of fear forms in her stomach. This isn't right.  
  
Suddenly, metallic cuffs spring from the floor of the cubicle, and secure her arms, legs, neck, and torso to the floor. She struggles against them, but they are of a strong alloy. A metallic computerized voice issues from a speaker in the corner.   
  
"It has been ascertained that you, slave number 32918573, are not of human origin. A closer scan is being initialized to determine who and what you really are." A large object comes out of the wall, and probes her body, pulling off her wig and contact. "Oh, shit," she mutters under her breath. "I thought this would never happen." The scanner completes its check, and returns with a clink to it's spot on the wall. A voice issues again from the speaker. But this is a different voice. A familiar one.  
  
"So, if it isn't the infamous leader of the Irken Rebellion. You know, you're wanted on six counts of treason, 2 of murder, and assorted other charges. I have been authorized to kill you, if I want. Which I do." The voice is taunting her, and she knows it.  
  
"Fuck you, Zim," she snaps.  
  
"Oo, touchy are we. I think I figured out the perfect way to kill you." A valve opens in the container, and water starts slowly trickling from it. "You know," Zim taunts, "I can make this water come out at all different speeds. I can even make it stop. Let a few choice words slip, and I can slow it down." She hears a click over the speaker, and the flow decreases. "Or, if you choose not to talk..." Another click is heard, and a rush of water comes out and washes over her.  
  
"Fuck you, you bastard, I'm not talking." She snaps. She sounds determined, but inside, she knows she is going to die.  
  
"Fine, if that is how you feel, so be it." A click is heard, and the water flows out, coming quickly, but not fast enough for a quick death. She struggles against her bonds, and curses Zim. They are very strong. She can do nothing but wait. She watches from the corner of her eye as the water level slowly climbs higher. It doesn't hurt though, because, unlike most of her kind, she is not allergic to water. But Zim doesn't know that. That is one of the reasons it took the Irken Authorities so long to find her. Most Irkens, even if protected, still fear water, and refuse to go near it.   
  
The warm water is washing over her arms and legs now. She estimates another ten minutes, if that, until it covers her head. She isn't panicking yet, but the fear is great. She has a life, and a family she loves. She doesn't want to die yet.  
  
The water is almost covering her entirely now. She struggles, but it only causes wave to wash over her. Suddenly, the water stops rising, and a voice comes over the speaker.  
  
"Feel like talking now, o rebellious one?" Zim asks formally  
  
"Fuck off you asshole," she says unhappily. "You know I'm not going to talk. You might as well kill me now and get it over with." With that, she takes a deep breath, knowing what was going to happen in a few seconds.  
  
"As you command," Zim mutters darkly. With a push of a button, a final spurt of water covers her head. She refuses to struggle; knowing it will waste the air left in her lungs. A minute passes, and there is no air left. She needs to breathe, but cannot reach the surface of the water. It is such a tiny distance, so close, yet so far. A peace falls over her oxygen deprived brain, and she falls into unconsciousness.   
  
****************   
  
Okay, I thought of that in the shower and wanted to write it really bad. So I did. Like I said, it isn't a story, or related to any of my stories written already. If anyone wants to use it for any odd reason, like I said, lemme know.  
  
Oh, yeah. I don't own anything but the concept. 


End file.
